


You got a fetish for my love

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: AU where Dean approves of Y/N to date Sam. Sam Winchester is your new boyfriend, it has only been a week since you're dating.You try to know him better, and discover his kinks.Will you enjoy his fetish?





	You got a fetish for my love

**THEN**

"Sammy, you know I want you to be happy.. ." Said Dean.

"But?" Sam waited. " There's a but coming, right? "

Dean shook his head and positively beamed, "but nothing, she is perfect for you and if you're truly sure about having her in our life, I'd be more than happy. She rocks to be honest."

Sam chuckles, " I'm guessing this has something to do with the fact that her ringtone is 'the eye of the tiger'? "

Dean nods enthusiastically and internally felt satisfied that Sam has found his happiness in his new girlfriend, Y/N.

**NOW**

It has been a week since you and Sam officially started dating each other. There was still an ocean of crazy that you didn't know about him, and you also had a lot to tell him about yourself. You had sex quite a few times of course, he is really sexy and truly good in bed, but you wanted to discover his kinks, what specifically turns him on.

Other than that, you also wanted to know him more. This was all so new to you, and you were happier than you've been in a long time. 

The first time you admitted your feelings was scary, you still become embarrassed at the way you reacted. He was very gentle, sweet and reassured you that he felt absolutely the same. Still, it was difficult for you to admit that you needed him in your life, after being alone for a long time.

One week into your relationship makes you realize only one thing, there wasn't a dull moment with Sam Winchester.

* * *

"Good morning babe", Sam hummed in your ear.

"Hey you, I was trying not to wake you." Your body shivered at the touch of his hand on your neck. In his defense, he was just trying to get the hair off of your face, he didn't mean to turn you on so early in the morning.

Fortunately for you, Sam was both very gentle and a sexy dominant in bed. It was a miracle how somebody so goofy and adorable could turn into a beast, once you got him in the mood.

In response to his lingering hand on your neck, you hummed.

Sam licked his lips at your reaction, "you're gorgeous", is all he says.

You trace his collarbone with your finger tips slowly and fix your eyes to his chest and ask, "So, what's on your mind right now?" 

Sam instantly replies, "You."

You chuckle and blush at the same time and say, "No I mean, what are you thinking? Anything you want me to do?"

You look up at him and hope that he catches on. Sure enough, Sam bit his lip and mirrors your expression, "You mean, ah! Okay umm..."

He captures your lips in his own quickly with a ragged breath. His hands roam around your chest, softly carrassing the dip of your breasts and palming his way down wards, he lifts your shirt a little.

He looks at you like he wants you to do something too, so you go with the motion and lie on your back. Something in your body tells you that the way Sam's eyes are exploring you, he would want to be in control.

That doesn't stop you from tugging him by his tight body hugging T-shirt and pulling him on top of you. His eyes were dark with desire and you swallowed a little.

As you were trying to figure out exactly what his kink was, he stooped down and kissed your belly. His lips were really smooth and you felt a little ticklish.

You were trying not to laugh out loudly but your body shivered instantly, so Sam looked up at you and you suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. Sam joins in your laughter, and lets you laugh for a while.

"You're ticklish", he says, chuckling.

You were still shivering, "It will, hahaha, go away, I'm sorry, haha". Sam shook his head fondly and kissed the tip of your nose.

"You are the cutest", he says.

You sigh happily, and say, "Okay, I'm ready. I won't laugh, I promise."

Sam says, " It's okay if you laugh, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. Just one thing, can I use my tongue?"

You stop laughing and bite your lower lip in anticipation, suddenly your body reacting in a different way just from his words, "where?" 

Sam smirks, "you'll see."

You nod and try to control your blush that must have made your face red like a tomato.

Sam puts both his elbows on both the sides of your body and ducks his head to kiss your belly. You start feeling his tongue on to your belly button and you gasp.

_So Sam has a navel kink._

Sam seems very satisfied at the sound of your gasp and you are positive that you're going to enjoy this fetish of his.

His tongue travels up wards to your ribs, caressing your cleavage, as his finger tips slowly circle around your navel. A moan escapes your mouth as his tongue teases you more.

Your eyes were closed, so his kiss came without warning. His tongue entered your lips immediately and the sensation was already too much.

_This man is going to be the death of me._

_All hail Sam in his sexy glory._

"Sam!" You gasp when his tongue travels to your left thigh, while his palm softly circles around your right thigh. You throw your head back at the sensation of the throbbing that is increasing fast.

Sam says, "Hey baby, isn't there anything you like?"

You look at his flowing Chestnut hair and your hands automatically start combing through his locks. He moves towards you to give your the full opportunity to ruffle his gorgeous hair.

You steal a kiss which he gladly returns, lingering on your lips for a while. The way he worships your body and treats you like a queen, makes you feel like a queen too.

"You spoil me so much", you softly whisper.

He replies in an endearing voice, "I plan to spoil you more babe." He was still waiting for you to explore your own fetishes and show him what turns you on.

You were a little nervous about it and it must have shown on your face, since Sam could already read you like an open book, and said, "It's okay love, whatever it is, you know I won't judge you. I like adventures." He sheepishly grins, "even more so, with you."

You blush harder but decide to show him.

With a blush that has made your entire upper body beet root, you manage to say, "I need you to cover my eyes." 

Sam's pupils grow a bit with surprise, "you mean, with a blindfold?"

You nod and bite your lip.

Sam chuckles and gets up to get a clean handkerchief, his shirtless body making it harder for you to breathe every second.

"On second thoughts", you blurted out, "I need to see it, I need to see your...um.." 

"Body?" Sam suggested, smirking.

" Yes. Your muscles, all of it. Tie my hands instead." You don't break the gaze this time, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows and give you a look mixed with interest and desire.

"As you wish ma'am", Sam adds on the fun, offering you control.

When he slowly climbs the bed and his face comes closer to yours, the smell of his earthy scent that is _so Sam_ , intoxicates you. His arms take yours in a strong hold, tying them up one by one. You place both your tied hands over his shoulder and he gives you a lingering kiss, taking time to find a rhythm with your tongue.

Then he puts your hand over your head and dips his head on to your collarbone, sucking, licking and biting, his lips leaving marks on your neck.

Your gasps growing louder, you feel like you have lost control, but you don't even care. You are the one who wanted to be tied up after all.

When his tongue reaches your breasts, you moan louder than before, causing him to fixate his eyes on yours. He couldn't help looking into your eyes, holding your lusting gaze, giving you the sexiest look ever, before kissing your belly button with an intensity that leaves both of you, moaning messes.

Then he pauses and takes the handjerhandk off of your hands.

"Tie me up now, I want to see you take control"  Sam says in a husky voice, he let's your hand go.

The moment you're free, you don't even stop to tie his hands up. Before he can say another word, you were kissing him hard, your hands were into his gorgeous flowing hair, you hold a fistful of his Chestnut locks and place an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

His entire chest got attacked by your wet mouthed kisses, he was groaning into your mouth whenever you got up to claim his lips.

"Oh my god", exclaimed Sam in a sexy voice when you threw him back on the bed, before he could sit up.

"I didn't say that you can touch my hair. Now you won't move until I say so", you say, tying his hands up and putting it about his head.

Sam licks his lips when you take his jeans off. You dont know how the rest of your clothes lost itself, all you know is that it wasn't a lazy morning after all.

 

 

 


End file.
